


Forever

by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars



Series: A Swans Song [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/pseuds/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: Sequel to Someone You Loved.Imeditaely after regina leaves Emma tries to follow but fails. when she heads home there is something waiting for her.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: A Swans Song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song or the characters.   
> the song is Forever by Lewis Capaldi and the characters (unfortunately) belong to ABC and Disney and A&E..

Forever 

“Regina!” Emma shouted as she tried to follow the brunette out of the door. The mass of people in her way slowed her down. As she reached the door she threw it open and rushed out into the cold night air. She looked frantically around. As she stepped into the road she caught sight of a black car moving away. In the back a face turned to look at her a sad smile on her face. Regina had gone and Emma fell to the floor. She was too late. 

Emma sat on the floor oblivious to the goings on around her. Eventually she dried the tears off her cheeks and stood. She didn’t turn back into the bar instead she walked the road that the car carrying Regina and done earlier. 

As she walked back into town thoughts about where Regina had gone swarmed her mind. Was she gone forever or just a while. Would she be back?

Emma made her way up to her apartment. She had moved put of her parents loft into the one above, for her own space with Henry. Since the curse broke she couldn’t stand their constant questioning about what had happened, and their warnings about Regina and how she wasn’t worthy of Regina. 

As she opened the door she was met with the loneliness her heart felt. Henry was staying at a friends so she had the apartment to herself. She threw off her jacket and flopped down onto her sofa. 

A glimpse of white caught her eye and she sat straight back up. Over propped against the vase on the table was an envelope. As Emma edged closer she made out her name written in Reginas Cursive. With trembling hands she reached out and picked it up. It was weighty. Emma took it back to the sofa and sat down before opening it. 

She took a deep breathe before pouring out the contents. A Letter, a flash drive and another sealed envelope fell out. She picked up the sealed envelope, noticing that it was addressed to Henry, put it to one side for him to read later. She picked up the letter and unfolded it. It wasn’t very long. 

“My Darling Emma,  
Things never worked out the way we wanted. Im not the person  
you deserve and as you know by now I’ve left.  
Please don’t come looking for me. It’s for the best.  
Take care of Henry. I have left the house, and all my belongings in his name.  
Move in there, let him have a resemblance of the normal life he is used too.  
I Love You Emma. No Matter what. No matter what your parents say, remember.  
I Love You.  
The flashdrive contains my final song for you. It says things I could only dream of saying to your face.  
My Swan, You will always have my Heart  
All My Love  
Regina

Tears fell freely from Emmas eyes and littered the paper. Emma held the letter close to her chest, pulling every ounce of Regina from it that she could. 

When she felt composed enough she reached for her computer and plugged the flash drive in. There was only one file so Emma clicked on it. 

Soft mellows of a piano filtered through the speakers and Emmas breath caught in her chest. She had always loved when Regina played the piano. Emma closed her eyes and listened as Reginas voice came through. 

“Caught me off guard, I wish that I'd been sober. Still, here we are, back in Hanover 99. Just like old times, all over. Under the exit lights as beautiful as ever. I really wish that I dressed up a little better. No regrets is what we said. We can't go back again, Darling!” 

Emma paused the track. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Reginas voice was beautiful. The sincerity shined through and Emma could feel the pain that masked her words. Emma thought about all the times she had said those words to Regina. No Regrets. That first night they ever kissed. And Regina calling her darling. It rolled off her tongue like nothing else Emma had ever heard. 

Wiping away the tears, she reached back over and pressed play. 

“Nobody said that it would last forever. That doesn't mean we didn't try to get there. I never said that we would die together. That doesn't mean it was a lie, remember. Nobody said that it would last forever”

Emma took another break and paused the track. She needed to be sober she decided so she got up and made herself a cup of coffee. The words she had already listened too clouded her mind and she could imagine Regina sat at the piano pouring her heart into this song. 

Sitting back on the sofa she placed the coffee on the table. She held her head her in her hands before pressing play again. Reginas delicate voice filled the room again. 

“Head in my hands, cold coffee on the table. Wish you the best, I would if I was able. Morning light, it stings a little. Out of my mind, I don't remember calling. Had too much tonic wine, sometimes it does the talking. Hope you know I wish you all the love you're looking for Darling.” Emma laughed a little as she remembered the situation Regina was referring too. It was shortly after the curse had broke and Emma had woken up to a missed call and voicemail from Regina. There wasn’t much said, Just the ramblings of a broken woman that Emma was too stubborn to listen too. 

The chorus filled the room and Emma thought as the lyrics filled the room. It was true they had never said that they would be together forever but when Emma started the relationship she never thought that this would happen. She saw a future with Regina, A future that had gone. More tears fell from Emmas eyes. And this time she didn’t have the effort to wipe them away, choosing instead to let them fall. 

As the sound of the piano playing its melody filled the room Emma realised she never wanted the song to end. But when Reginas voice filled the speakers again it was slower than it had been. Emma took a deep breathe sensing the end of the song she knew was coming. 

“Nobody said that it would last forever,That doesn't mean we didn't try to get there. I never said that we would die together. That doesn't mean it was a lie. They’ll never take those long summer days  
When love was untamed. Two burning hearts are dared to break, remember.  
Nobody said that it would last forever!” The music faded out leaving the apartment in silence. The Last sentences filled Emmas mind. Regina was right they would never take those summer days, the times her and Regina were together before everything got out if hand. 

Taking her cup of coffee Emma sat back into the sofa and played the song again. She let it play all the way through. The true meanings of each sentence crossing her mind as Reginas voice sung them out. 

Emma went through a load of emotions. Pain, Hate, dread, regret. It finally settled on loneliness. She had found her family but she had lost the one thing she realised she truly wanted. Someone to love her as Regina had. 

That night Emma fell asleep on the sofa with Reginas soundtrack playing in the background, dreaming of those days where her and Reginas relationship was new and they spent time together learning and remembering each others bodies and habits. Maybe one day they would make it to forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what did you think???? 
> 
> Not gonna lie im writing a full fanfic that details the wholen story from them meeting to the curse breaking and what happens after.. so stay tuned and if you liked le the know and maybe share it with some fellow swEn :)


End file.
